


hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss

by lynnwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amateur Pornstar, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Panty Kink, Pornstars, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/pseuds/lynnwrites
Summary: Derek comes across a young man's Pornhub profile. It's safe to say he pines a little.(When he comes across the man's tumblr page, he pines a lot. He also sends him an ask.)





	hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd but i've read over it a dozen times, apologies if there are any typos left!  
> also if i forgot to tag something, lemme know *finger guns*
> 
> this fic was inspired by [this pornhub account](https://www.pornhub.com/users/broccolibutts), which i may or may not have been obsessing over for the last few weeks  
> hot dang

After a long day of writing and avoiding his editor’s calls, Derek treats himself to a slow jerk-off session. He opens Pornhub (because why pay when Pornhub is free), and starts browsing while his cock hardens slowly. His eye falls on a video in the recommended section, and the preview shots only show someone’s ass, shot from a side profile. The video is only two minutes long, and Derek figures it’d be good to get him fully hard before moving on to something longer.

He squeezes his dick as the video loads, but he takes his hand off once it starts playing.

The camera focuses on a man’s lower back sprinkled with moles, and as he moves to sit backwards on the bed, Derek notices the panties he’s wearing. The man trails his hands down the sides of his body, showing off his small waist curving into cute rounded buttocks covered by baby blue lace. He slides the panties down, just underneath his cheeks, and makes his ass jiggle by bouncing up and down a little. He slaps his cheek once and moves to his hands and knees, showing the camera nothing but his ass and hips.

After a few seconds, his hand comes into frame and his long, lubed finger starts teasing at his hole. He circles his own rim before slipping the tip of his finger in. At first Derek thinks the video is muted, but after a few seconds, the lubed finger enters the man’s hole in one go and the slick sound of it goes directly to Derek’s dick. Soft moans fill the background as the man slips in a second finger and starts moving faster. The squelching sounds grow louder and Derek refuses to touch his own cock for fear of shooting off instantly.

On screen, the man’s fingers are now going at a slower pace before he moves them out completely. He shifts on the bed, showing the camera his winking, slicked hole, and then the video ends.

“Holy shit,” Derek whispers, before clicking replay. It only takes a few seconds of tugging on his own cock before he comes all over his stomach, and he watches the man finger himself again as Derek cools down from the violent rush of his orgasm.

After he cleans himself up, he clicks on the username, ‘mischiefmanaged’, and is taken to the man’s profile. He only has two videos up, but the fingering one was uploaded just a week ago, so Derek hopes he uploads regularly. The other video has two people in it, and it takes all of Derek’s self-control not to watch it instantly. He decides he can treat himself tomorrow night, if he has a good writing day.

It’s nearing midnight, and Derek decides to try writing for another hour, and then he can catch some sleep.

\---

The next night, Derek has almost forgotten about his pleasant discovery from the night before until he’s in bed and restless. He managed to get a lot done, but a few frustrating calls has left Derek pent up, and when his eyes land on his laptop, he knows what to do. He sits up against the headboard, palms his dick, and opens up Pornhub.

The video starts with the young man already lying on the bed, giving Derek another side-view. This time, his whole body’s in frame, and Derek freezes at the sight of his face. Or, well, half of his face. The bottom half of his face is covered by a black scarf, but his black-rimmed eyes stare shamelessly into the camera. That’s not all that catches Derek’s attention, and he quickly realizes just how fucked he is. The young man is wearing soft-looking, dark grey thigh-high socks, held in place by a black lace garter belt. He has on similarly soft fingerless gloves that go up to his biceps. He’s lying on his side, facing the camera and he winks when the second man moves in and lays down behind him. The other man makes sure his head is never in shot as he maneuvers mischiefmanaged’s legs so they squeeze together, and folds them so Derek has a better view of his asshole.

The muscled man puts his foot down in front of the slimmer man, so when he sinks his cock inside his tight hole, the camera picks up on all of that. Derek can’t decide where to look when the man is first breached, because the look of bliss on his half-covered face is almost enough to make Derek come. It doesn’t take long before his eyes open again, and he’s staring straight into the camera, straight at Derek. He’s being fucked hard, and fast, the bed he’s lying on is bumping into the wall, and he’s letting out tiny, soft moans through the scarf.

There’s a big dick pounding away on screen, but Derek can only stare into those eyes. After a particularly hard thrust, Derek is pleased when the smaller man seems to let out an involuntary cry and the sound is music to Derek’s ears.

The bigger man is nearing his orgasm, Derek can tell, but unlike in other porn he’s watched, he doesn’t slip out to finish over the other man’s skin, or face. He keeps thrusting inside until he comes, then lies back on the bed, covering his face. The boy’s gloved hand moves to his own cheeks, showing his hole to the camera before opening and letting the come trickle down his thighs. He slumps down with a pleased sigh, and the video ends.

Once again, Derek rewinds the video to where the man stares straight at him, and he jerks off quickly, leaving another trail of sticky come on his stomach.

He’s so, _so_ fucked.

\---

Derek rewatches those videos often over the next week, a bit too often, actually. He doesn’t want to be obsessed with this amateur pornstar, this young man who could live anywhere in the world. Hell, he might never upload again, and then Derek’s just the sad creep wacking it to the same two videos for the rest of his life.

He clicks the profile link again, and stupidly, only now notices the description.

“I post more pictures and gifs on my tumblr! Come check me out ;)”

 **Website:** xxxmischiefmanaged.tumblr.com

 **Name:** Michael

 **Gender:** Guy

 **Age:** 20

 **Last login:** 7 hours ago

 **Relationship Status:** Single

 **Interested In:** Both

 **City:** Somewhere in

 **Country:** United States

Derek doesn’t know where to start. He can stop referring to him as mischiefmanaged now in his head at least, though the name Michael doesn’t really seem to suit him. Not that he’s obliged to share his real name of course. Derek’s only four years older than him, which pleasantly surprises him, even though age shouldn’t really matter when everybody’s legal. He’s more excited about finding out Michael is single, and the other guy in his video isn’t his boyfriend. Not that Derek now has a shot with him, or anything. Shut up.

He realizes he’s missing out on more of Michael’s content, and he quickly creates a new email account so he can make a second tumblr. His first, official tumblr is supposed to be for writing only, where he shares tips and tricks, and announces his new projects. He knows enough about tumblr’s programming to know even if he makes a second blog on that account, his main blog will show up in people’s notes.

He spends longer than he would like on creating the second account, but while he’s at it, he follows a bunch of aesthetics and porn blogs he wouldn’t be able to follow otherwise. Satisfied that his blog doesn’t look like a bot, he finally types in Michael’s blog.

He’s surprised to find the first couple posts are asks, and Michael seems to love interacting with people on here.

* * *

  **anonymous asked:** ‘i love ur videos so much, ur so cute!! when are u uploading a new one?’

hi! thanks so much! since my previous videos did so well, i bought myself a little toy (and when i say ‘little’ i mean HUGE) so i’m gonna play with that this week ;) i’ll post pictures and hopefully a video in a few days!

* * *

**anonymous asked:** ‘So you’re gay right’

nope! i’ve answered this question a few times before, but i’m 100% bisexual (not everyone who likes something up their butt is gay, you know. maybe give it a try ;) you might like it!)

* * *

  **anonymous asked** : ‘ur so hot’

thank you <3 i’m sure you are too!

* * *

  **anonymous asked: ‘** how do u deal with body image? as a plus-size cis woman, i struggle feeling sexy a lot, and you always look so beautiful and owning it. any tips?’

first of all, i’m sure you’re absolutely stunning. (i’m not just saying that)

i have to tell you though, i don’t always feel good about myself either, i don’t think many people do… when it comes down to it, there’s not much i can do, this is the body i have and i really don’t feel like changing anything about it if it’s just gonna cause me grief. so please know, you don’t _have_ to change anything about your body if you don’t _want_ to, and you don’t have to change to feel sexy. somebody else might come along and think you’re the hottest shit around, and that will do wonders for your self esteem! (i also think it’s a common misconception that you have to love yourself before you can love somebody else, because sometimes you need that outside perspective before you can realize you’re a beautiful queen)

sorry for going on a little rant but i hope i managed to help somehow <3

* * *

 

The next post down has a few pictures, and Derek likes the post instantly. Michael is lying on his stomach on the bed, wearing his long socks and a pair of red, cotton panties. It looks like he took the picture from above his own head, fitting his entire body into frame, one leg folded in the air. The next picture is from the same angle, except this time, Derek sees Michael’s gloved hand pulling the panties into his crack, showing off a single buttcheek. In the next shot, the cheek has a big red mark on it, like it has been spanked repeatedly. The post ends with a gif of Michael spanking himself, and Derek appreciates how the gif restarts seamlessly, making it an endless loop of Michael slapping his own round ass.

The post below is a single photo of Michael’s lean frame in the shower, water running down his front, all over his soaked white panties. It’s the first look Derek has gotten of Michael’s dick, and he’s a little surprised to see how big it actually is. He feels dumb for assuming it wouldn’t be, and now he’s stuck thinking of wrapping his own lips around it, of joining him in the shower and ripping those panties off of him before rimming him until he cries.

The next post is his fingering video, and Derek isn’t strong enough not to jerk off again before he falls asleep.

\---

A few days later, Derek gets a notification on his phone that Michael has posted something new on his tumblr. At first he felt creepy, clicking to be alerted anytime he posted, but he didn’t want to miss anything as soon as it came out, and yes, Derek is obsessed.

He waits for the page to load and then nearly drops his phone. It’s a picture of a dildo. A giant, dark blue, sparkly dildo, and it doesn’t look human.

The caption reads: ‘say hello to my little friend ;) this is miguel (well, according to the website it’s diego the direwolf but to me he’s miguel) i can’t wait for his thick knot inside of me! video soon!’

For reasons he’s not even sure of, that picture makes Derek write him an ask. He only mentally berates himself over what he should write for ten minutes, and eventually, he just presses send.

It’s about two seconds later when Derek regrets sending it. He’s suddenly convinced he sounds like a pervy creep, and that he’s terrible at words. Granted, his three novels beg to differ, but still, he’s _horrible_.

He shuts his phone off and throws it under a couch pillow, and goes back to his laptop. Luckily he’s installed an app that disables all social media and internet browsers for as long as he hasn’t reached his word quota of the day, and he spends the next few hours working diligently.

When he sits down on his couch to eat some late night dinner in front of the tv, he lands on his phone and he starts it up. A notification from tumblr comes in and Derek nearly shits himself when it reads ‘xxxmischiefmanaged has answered your ask’.

* * *

  **doasisaynotasido asked:** ‘Wow. That’s an impressive beast. I can’t wait to see you take it all the way in, and hearing your little sexy moans while you do it. I’m sure you’ll look gorgeous, bouncing on that engorged, thick cock. Enjoy the ride.’

oh my god ohmygodohmygodohmygod

i have to tell you, i was actually taking miguel for a test ride when your ask came in and i swear to goddd i came instantly.

so, to thank you for that _lovely_ orgasm caused by you (and miguel) i’ll post a video of me riding that impressive beast tomorrow ;)

seriously

best. orgasm. ever.

* * *

 

\---

The next night, Derek receives an ask of his own.

 **xxxmischiefmanaged asked:** new video is up ;)

He doesn’t waste any time and grabs his laptop to open it up.

The video starts with a long mirror layed down on the floor. Michael’s blurry outline shows in the mirror before he sticks the massive dildo on it. It seems even bigger than Derek remembered.

Michael straddles the mirror, dressed in his socks and gloves again, showing his cock to the camera. Derek can see the reflection of his hole in the mirror, and before he knows it, Michael is sinking down on the massive dildo. He squeals and moans, utters a soft ‘Oh shit,’ that Derek hears through the scarf. His erection is standing upright, pointing at the camera as Michael sinks down again, hole stretching around the thick base. He swivels his hips and cries out as the knotted dildo seems to hit his prostate just right, then starts bouncing up and down, much faster than Derek would have expected. He starts going so hard, his dick is slapping his own lean stomach, and this time, Derek doesn’t wait until the video is over to start jacking himself off. He times his strokes with Michael, pretends it’s his cock Michael is bouncing on, and the tiny moans are the result of his well-aimed thrusts.

The shot changes, and now the dildo is on the edge of a table. Michael, wearing the black lacy garter belt again, moves backwards into frame, lifts onto his toes until he can sink right down over the knotted dildo. His pert little ass rests on the table as he takes the entire beast inside in one go. He raises up a tiny bit before sinking back down, then starts going faster so he’s bouncing and making his round cheeks jiggle. He slaps his own ass with his gloved hand, and the loud clack surprises Derek. Paired with the filthy moan Michael lets out, Derek comes fast and hard. Michael turns partly and winks at the camera before the video ends.

\---

After he cools down and cleans up, he replies to Michael’s ask.

‘That was beautiful. I knew you’d look so good, bouncing your little ass up and down. It seemed to go pretty easy, huh? Have you had lots of practice with your new friend? I look forward to seeing more of you.’

He answers it privately --not that he has many followers who would complain--, and hopes to hear from him soon.

It’s barely two minutes later when he gets the notification: ‘xxxmischiefmanaged started following you.’ Before he can overthink what to do, he gets a message and opens the chat window.

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : im glad you liked it ;)

 **doasisaynotasido** : I’m glad you liked it too.

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : sorry if this is weird, but do you have any pictures of yourself on your blog? im kinda curious now (totally okay if you don’t ofc)

 **doasisaynotasido** : I don’t. To be honest, this isn’t my regular blog, and I haven’t had it for very long. Should I put pictures up?

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : only if you want to! but yeah, i know i’d enjoy that… a lot

 **doasisaynotasido** : You have no idea who I could be. You’d wanna know what I looked like, based on a few asks?

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : dude your comments made me cream my pants

 **doasisaynotasido** : I’m not stupid enough to think I’m that special, haha.

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : listen, if you’ve read my blog, even like a few posts, you must know i don’t much care about looks, or rather, i think most people are beautiful

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : can just be a dick pic ;) i’m sure your cock is gorgeous

 **doasisaynotasido** : Well. It’s not not gorgeous.

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : see! please? pretty please?

 **doasisaynotasido** : Alright. I’ll tag you if you want.

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : trust me, i’ll be on the lookout

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : think of me when u jack off :)

 **doasisaynotasido** : Oh, I will.

Derek decides there’s no time like the present, and starts looking around his apartment to find a good background. He settles for the mirror facing his bed, and angles his phone in front of his face to take a picture of his full body. Before he takes the second picture, he gives himself a few strokes, remembering Michael’s moans on top of the wolf dildo. When his hard cock is pointing forward, he takes another picture. He continues jerking himself until there’s sticky come in the hairs covering his chest and abdomen, then takes a shot of that before cleaning himself up.

He doesn’t fiddle with filters or touch-ups and posts the three pictures with the caption: ‘thinking of miguel’.

It’s liked by Michael immediately, like he was stuck to his screen waiting for Derek’s crotch shots. A minute later, he has reblogged it, and the notes start pouring in. The messaging window is going crazy while Derek takes a quick shower, and he grins when he finally settles down again.

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : shit shit holy fuckballs that’s a beautiful cock

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : sweet fuck dude i wanna suck you off so bad

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : also!! your body!! is gorgeous! holy shit daddy

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : d a d d y

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : unless that’s like, weird for you

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : but god i’m a thirsty boy

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : and you’ve got just the thing to quench my thirst

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : now that’s a beast

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : oh god you’d fit so nicely in my hole

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : fuck

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : i know we just met but fuck dude, i wanna have you inside of me right now

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : okay i’ll calm down now

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : by which i mean i’m gonna jerk off to your pictures bye

 **doasisaynotasido** : Well, you’re a little cockslut, aren’t you.

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : how is this news to you

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : i hope i didn’t freak you out with all the messages

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : you have a really pretty cock

 **doasisaynotasido** : Thanks. You do too.

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : okay sorry if this is way too soon, or like, totally out of line, but where do you live

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : like, this could be a long shot, but like, what if we could actually meet up

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : oh god i just got hard again just thinking about it

 **doasisaynotasido** : Uh… Okay. I live in California.

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : OMG

 **doasisaynotasido** : I’m guessing you do too?

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : YES

 **doasisaynotasido** : So, uh… I live in downtown Beacon. Is that near you?

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : !!! that’s maybe an hour’s drive away? holy shitballs

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : like can we do this?

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : wait

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : do you want to?

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : sorry if i’m too enthusiastic

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : i’m kinda hyper

 **doasisaynotasido** : Shit, Michael, yeah I wanna do this.

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : oh ha

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : michael

 **doasisaynotasido** : Not your real name, I’m guessing?

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : nope :)

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : i’ll tell u when we meet tho

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : holy shit

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : when we meet

 **doasisaynotasido** : When can we meet? I work from home, so theoretically I can meet anytime you want.

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : hahaha, i work from home too ;) im kidding, i have college classes

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : uh, is tomorrow hilariously too soon?

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : yes ofc it is, it’s 2 am and i haven’t showered yet or studied for my test

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : tmi lol

 **doasisaynotasido** : You decide, when’s good for you? And I’ll meet you on your campus, if that’s easier for you? Plus, you know, public space, less chance of me murdering you.

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : good thinking

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : how about friday? i’m free after lunch, so 1pm? i’ll send u the address of some coffee shop nearby

 **doasisaynotasido** : Excellent. :)

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : god im so excited, i might jizz in my pants

 **doasisaynotasido** : As long as you take a shower and study for your test, and make sure you have enough sleep too.

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : yes daddy

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : fuck

 **xxxmischiefmanaged** : bye

Derek grins as he shuts his laptop off, and leans back in his bed. A week ago, he never could have guessed he’d soon meet someone he found on a pornsite, and how obsessed he’d already feel. He rubs his hands over his face to wipe the silly grin off, but it’s useless. He falls asleep like that, happier than he’s been in a long time.

\---

He’s waiting in the coffee shop Michael sent him to, in a corner booth facing the door, so he can see everybody that walks through the door. He just bought a bottle of water, too nervous for anything else, and when Michael walks in, he nearly drops the bottle. There’s no doubt that it’s him, his clear amber eyes searching through the crowd until they meet Derek’s. He bites his lip and makes his way over. He’s wearing a simple navy hoodie, hiding his smaller frame, and it’s the first time Derek sees his lips. He licks his own before quickly taking a sip of his water.

“Hey,” Michael says. “Can I sit?”

“Yeah, of course.” Derek points to the seat next to him. “Go ahead. Or did you want to order?”

“Nah, it’s fine,” he says. “I just had my lunch. I’m uh… I’m Stiles, by the way.”

Derek can’t help the smile that forms on his face. “Stiles.” It suits him.

Stiles clears his throat. “And you?”

“Oh, fuck,” Derek swears, and makes Stiles laugh. It’s a beautiful sound. “I’m Derek.”

“Nice to meet you, Derek.” Stiles slides closer to him in the booth. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

“Can I kiss you?” The words leave Derek’s mouth before he realizes it, but Stiles nods and whispers, “Fuck, yes.” He cradles Stiles’ jaw in his palm and swoops down to kiss him deeply, quickly licking inside and nipping at his lips. Stiles opens up and lets him in, letting out those soft moans Derek is all too familiar with. When Derek realizes he’s in the middle of a public place with a raging boner, he decides to sit back and take a breath.

“Fuck,” Derek chuckles and drops his head on the back of the seat.

“Date me.”

That makes Derek turn his head quickly, and he’s only dizzy for a nanosecond. “What?”

“I mean… We should date. If you want. Because I want. To date you, that is. Shit, I’m messing this up.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Derek sweeps his thumb over Stiles’ cheek. “God, I’d love to date you, Stiles.”

“Really?” Stiles looks so incredulous, yet hopeful.

“Of course. You’re all I’ve been thinking about since I first found your video. My editor has been breathing down my neck all week because I’ve been delivering shoddy work.”

“You’re a writer?”

“Well, I’m supposed to be, yeah. When I’m not obsessing over twink boys on the internet.”

Stiles blushes prettily, and it covers his face in splotches, spreading to his chest from what Derek can see.

“Come home with me. I really, _really_ wanna suck you off, and maybe film it, if that’s okay with you. Would you like that?”

Derek grins and nods, and they walk over to Stiles’ studio.

“It’s cosy in here. I like it.” Derek looks around the relatively small space, and he recognizes the bed and backdrop for Stiles’ videos.

“Thanks.” Stiles smiles before walking over and planting a firm kiss on Derek’s lips. “I really wanna suck you off, but I gotta get ready first.”

“What do you mean?”

Stiles throws his hoodie off and onto his desk, then opens a drawer to show Derek his gloves, socks, his garter belts and his scarf. “I also gotta do my eye makeup.”

Stiles had explained the logistics of filming the blowjob to Derek on the way to his studio; they’d point the camera at a mirror, and Stiles would be on his knees with his back towards the mirror. The camera would pick up on Derek’s chest and abdomen, then the back of Stiles’ head and body, and his gorgeous ass, of course.

“You won’t be facing the camera, why do you need to do your eyes?”

“Because,” Stiles explains as he undresses and flaps his hands at Derek to do the same. “I like looking pretty. Don’t you like my pretty eyes?” He flutters his eyelashes at that last part, and Derek grins and pulls him close.

“You make a good point. Now come on.” Derek swats Stiles’ ass. “What’s a guy to do to get a good dick sucking around here.”

“Wait patiently, for one thing.” Stiles smirks as he pulls his socks up to his thighs, and attaches them to the black garter belt.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Stiles blushes and turns to his mirror to line his eyes.

A few minutes later, Stiles is on his knees in front of Derek, his face to the side to show the camera as Derek’s cock springs free from his boxer briefs. He looks up and winks at Derek, then wraps his beautiful, lush lips around his length. He sucks on the head and laps his tongue all around it, moaning so prettily while he does it. Then he just goes for it and takes Derek’s cock in to the root, choking around his cockhead. He starts bobbing his head quickly, slurping back the saliva that’s dripping down his chin, and swallowing loudly before moving down again. Derek’s not sure how much is visible for the camera, but he’s wound so tightly from today’s excitement that it only takes a couple minutes before he’s tapping on Stiles’ shoulder to warn him he’s close. Stiles winks at him again before leaning his forehead against Derek’s thigh and wrapping his gloved hand around his cock, jerking him off quick and fast until Derek’s abs are clenching and he comes all over Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles stands up to switch the camera off, but Derek stops him. “Why do you never show yourself coming on camera?”

Stiles shrugs. “I don’t know. Just became a thing, I guess.”

“You wanna try it?”

The smirk on Stiles’ face answers that question. “What do you have in mind?”

A couple minutes later, Derek is sitting against the headboard with Stiles in his lap, the camera pointed directly at them. Stiles pulled on a baby blue cropped sweater, with oversized sleeves but showing his belly button, and he’s leaning back against Derek’s chest.

Their faces aren’t in frame but Stiles chose to put his scarf on anyway, and Derek kisses his neck before wrapping his fist around Stiles’ hard cock. He jerks him quick and dirty, and Stiles moves his arm up and back to cradle Derek’s face, showing the camera more of his midriff. His mouth ends up so close to Derek’s ear, and he moans loudly.

Derek’s other hand makes his way to Stiles’ front too, and as Stiles slips downwards and more into frame, Derek slips a finger down to circle his hole.

“Fuck,” Stiles mumbles. “Fuck, yes.”

Derek’s movements grow faster, and Stiles cries out loudly as he comes all over his chest. His eyes are squeezed shut and he breathes heavily. His entire body is shuddering with aftershocks and he’s letting out more soft moans, just lying there against Derek’s chest.

Derek gently moves Stiles off of him to stand and shut the camera off, but quickly rejoins him on the bed. “Well, I guess I know why you don’t come on camera now.”

Stiles playfully punches his shoulder before pulling his scarf down. “That doesn’t usually happen, you ass. I’m normally a super quiet lay.”

“Does that mean I’m better than Miguel?”

“Who the fuck is Miguel?” Stiles smirks.

\---

**Epilogue**

Stiles' Pornhub profile now has twenty four videos on it, of himself and of Derek. His most popular video has been viewed almost two million times already, and it only came out last week.

Stiles had been filming himself twirling in front of the mirror, showing off his new garter belt (pink silk), and grabbing and smacking his own cheeks, coloring them red. Without warning, Derek moved into shot and sunk his cock into Stiles’ hole. He grabbed Stiles’ small hips and pulled him back onto his cock, all while Stiles still held the camera and filmed the mirror. He made sure to arch his back and wink at the mirror as Derek fucked him in the middle of the room.

Right now, though, he was lying in Derek’s king-sized bed, watching the rays of sunlight bounce off Derek’s skin.

They’ve been together for six months, and they went out to dinner last night to celebrate. Derek had eaten him out until he cried, then fucked his sloppy hole as Stiles moaned into the pillows.

“Quit staring at me, you weirdo.”

“I’m not staring,” Stiles lies.

Derek opens an eye and instantly smiles at him. God, Stiles loves him so much.

“I love you so much.”

Derek pulls him closer and onto his chest, then kisses his nose. “I love you too. You’re a bit of a sap this morning.”

Stiles pouts. “I want a real kiss.”

“My breath stinks.”

“Derek, you ate my ass for an hour yesterday, I don’t think I care much.”

Stiles sinks his fingers into Derek’s hair and kisses him, licks inside and moans like he knows Derek likes. When he moves back, he grins down at him.

“Your breath stinks.”

Derek laughs and throws him down on the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diego the Direwolf is real](https://www.bad-dragon.com/products/diego)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm on [tumblr!](http://yuriopunk.tumblr.com/) (with considerably less porn, but still)


End file.
